


Bed Hair

by BellarmyBlake



Series: It's Enough [13]
Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bantering, Bed Hair, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellarmyBlake/pseuds/BellarmyBlake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based upon a one-sentence prompt: "My, my, you look quite lovely with such bed hair!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed Hair

Emma woke up, her entire body buzzing. The sun was shining on her face, and she squinted against it. Then she noticed that the space beside her was empty, and she groaned. What was her better half up to  _now_? She stretched her body, letting out a groan and then crawled out of bed to go find her partner in heroism.

She found only Henry in the kitchen, making some toast for himself. "Morning, kid."

"Hey Mom." he said, taking a bite.

"Slept well?"

Henry shrugged. "Was up until late, reading."

Emma shook her head. "I love that you read so much. But you need your rest."

Henry rolled his eyes as he finished his toast, and put the used things in the dishwasher. "Bye, Mom." he said, hugging her shortly before going off to school. Emma stared after him, shaking her head. Puberty was strong with this one. It had been a while since Emma had been able to say anything that resembled parenting to him without him snapping or just ignoring her.

It was endearing.

"Oh, and Mom?" Henry said, poking his head back in the door with a grin. "Killian said not to eat something."

So he had talked to her son and left? "Wait, why?"

"I don't know." Henry said, smiling brightly. "I think he has a surprise for you." He closed the door with that, after a cheerful 'bye Mom!'. Emma raised her brows, shrugged and began making some coffee. If she couldn't eat, she needed that. She snuggled up on the couch with her mug and took a deep breath.

She loved her free days. No sheriff duties, no savior duties (if times permitted it), no duties other than to relax and hang out with her pirate.

She finished her coffee, and padded over to the bedroom to fetch her book. She loved reading, and did it way too little. She spread out on the bed, the book propped up on her knees and she dove into the story.

"My, my, you look quite lovely with such bed hair."

His voice startled her from her fantasy world, and her book slid from her knees on the ground. She looked up, glaring at her pirate. "Bad hair?" she asked coolly.

Killian snickered. "Oh dear. No,  _bed_  hair. As in, your hair is standing up in every direction but down."

Emma gasped, jumped up and ran to the bathroom followed by his chuckles. She groaned in horror when she saw her hair in the mirror. It was a right mess. Why hadn't Henry warned her?

Killian stood in the doorway, smiling at her horror. She didn't find it funny. "Come on, lass. I did say you looked lovely. I like it on you. It looks as if you're having your day off and you don't care about anything."

Emma just groaned. "I knew it was a bad idea to let you seduce me into bed before I brushed my hair out. You know how it gets when it's still damp!" She turned to him, a menacing look on her face.

"You are a very strong, independent woman. If you really had wanted to brush your hair first, you would've." he said with a smile that screamed love and affection.

He had a point. "Fine. But I'm still blaming you."

"Whatever you want, love, I don't mind. Now come on. I've brought you breakfast." His hand wrapped around hers and he pulled her out of the bathroom to the kitchen. Granny's best was set out on the table. Pancakes, toast, French toast, orange juice. It was all set out nice and elaborately on the dining table, with two red roses sitting in a vase on her side. "Happy Two-Year Anniversary, love." he whispered in her ear.

Emma stood for a moment, gaping at the romantic breakfast in front of her, and then she turned and flung herself around his neck. "I can't believe you remembered. So much has happened that _I_  didn't even remember."

Killian chuckled. "That's alright, sweetheart. I've been blessing every day that I've spent with you. Of course I remembered."

"I love you, Killian." she whispered, kissing him softly. "Tonight is on me. We're going out."

"As you wish." Killian said, stroking her hair. "Though I do advice you to brush your hair before we do. I love it, but we wouldn't want your friends thinking you've been thoroughly fucked."

Emma slapped his arm softly. "Shut up."

Killian laughed. "I love you with and without bed hair, Emma. You are always beautiful."

"Okay, enough with the romance, I might swoon." she said, breaking away from him to sit down at the table and digging into the wonderful breakfast.

"And I'd be right there to catch you if you do." he said, lifting his eyebrow at her before starting on his pancake as well.

Emma smiled. Of course he would. He always had been.

And he always would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos feed my muse, and she's a hungry lass. If you could take a moment!


End file.
